Diary July 2018 week 4
Relevant events for the week Wednesday 25 July 2018 - Tuesday 31 July 2018 (Prev|Next) Wednesday 25 July Thursday 26 July West Coast named Tom Barrass, Jackson Nelson, Jake Waterman, Brendon Ah Chee and Jack Petruccelle on an extended bench. Lewis Jetta was the only confirmed omission, unavailable due to a leg injury. Meanwhile, afl.com.au reported that assistant coach Sam Mitchell had told the club he would return to Victoria at the end of the season after two years in the West, one as a player and one as a coach - Damian Barrett, afl.com.au: http://www.afl.com.au/news/2018-07-26/mitchell-set-to-leave-eagles-return-to-victoria Friday 27 July Barrass replaced Jetta as the only change to the named 22, although Josh Kennedy failed to travel with the side as coach Adam Simpson revealed he was battling soreness and in doubt to take his place, facing a Saturday morning fitness test before possibly boarding a later flight. Waterman flew to Hobart to cover for him, along with Petruccelle. Essendon defeated Sydney. Saturday 28 July East Perth defeated Perth in thrilling circumstances, with an after-the-siren goal by fullback Kyle Anderson giving the Royals the points. Matthew Allen impressed as a midfielder with 26 possessions. Kennedy withdrew from the side to face North, along with Luke Shuey who flew back from Hobart after his partner reportedly went into early labour. They were officially replaced in the side by Waterman and Petruccelle, while Oscar Allen and Kurt Mutimer were added to the emergencies. Mutimer made a dash to Tasmania to be on standby, missing the WAFL clash. West Coast announced a one-year contract extension for uncapped defender Josh Rotham. The West Perth product said he was concentrating on learning from his experienced teammates and earning a debut. "They’ve got a wealth of knowledge, so I’ve got to keep soaking it in because that’s going to make me a better player" - Rhys Dickinson, westcoasteagles.com.au: http://www.westcoasteagles.com.au/news/2018-07-28/rotham-resigns-with-eagles The WA Football Commission confirmed that the Glendinning Medal had been renamed the Glendinning-Allan medal, recognising both sides' inaugural captains, after protests from Fremantle earlier in the year. The WAFC also announced retrospective winners for the first 12 Derbies, selected by media representatives including Karl Langdon. Brett Heady and Guy McKenna each received two retrospective medals. Richmond beat Collingwood, Geelong defeated Brisbane, GWS Giannts beat St Kilda, Carlton upset Gold Coast and Melbourne killed off Adelaide's finals hopes with a narrow win. Sunday 29 July West Coast were comprehensively beaten North Melbourne in Hobart, managing just one goal after half-time and six for the match as the Roos cruised home by 40 points. Elliot Yeo recovered from a slow start to lead the Eagles with 28 possessions. Port Adelaide beat Western Bulldogs in Ballarat and Hawthorn thumped Fremantle. Monday 30 July Willie Rioli was offered a fine for striking Kangaroo Ben Cunnington after he collected the midfielder late in a marking contest. Defender Tom Cole received a Rising Star nomination for his efforts against North. The Eagles' final round clash with Brisbane was scheduled for the Sunday as the league confirmed the previously floating fixture. Tuesday 31 July West Coast confirmed that Kennedy would miss the upcoming Derby and possibly another week, due to receiving a knock to the shin from Cole during training. In better news, Jetta was set to return from injury against the Dockers.